johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny's Amazing Cookie Company
'Johnny's Amazing Cookie Company '''is the first part of 46th episode and the 91th episode over all. Plot With Hugh baking 'healthy' cookies that taste worse than dirt, and Dukey remorselessly stealing all his secretly hidden snacks, Johnny is desperate for a unhealthy treat. "Fortionately", Susan and Mary have made fortune cookies with fortunes that really come true and can actually make the thing happen for whoever takes the cookies (Using one of their latest inventions to write real fortunes). Johnny realizes they'll give one to Gil with a fortune in it that says "You'll kiss a girl with red hair lab coats and glasses". When they do however, the fortune slips away from his hand into the mouth of his dog, Bull making him fall in love with the Test girls and chases them. While Johnny takes one and because he's being especially greedy today, Dukey consumes the other dozen. They then make tons of those fortunes (with Dukey baking them and Johnny writing the fortunes for putting into cookies) and sell them to the neighborhood kids. While the girls are still trying to make Gil read the fortune they put it in front of the door of Gil's house, but he doesn't read it all (saying that it was too long) and throws it away, where it falls in a bee hive, making the bees fall in love and chase the girls. Soon, Johnny and Dukey run out of cookies and decide to make more to sell but Johnny realized that he's out of ideas for writing new fortunes, so he starts putting unnatural and stupid fortunes in the new ones. When they sell all of them,Johnny and Dukey decided to pick two for themselves, and Dukey's says that warthogs will attack Porkbelly (which Johnny said he saw in a horror movie and thought that it was cool). Dukey is scared and confused to what Johnny has wrote, but Johnny doesn't regret it, saying that it'll never come true because there aren't any warthogs within a hundred miles around Porkbelly. After a second, a big group of warthogs rush into Porkbelly making everyone (including Johnny and Dukey) freak out. On the other hand, the Test girls make their last attempt, writing a really short fortune this time "Kiss a girl with a Gil sign" (which they have in their hands and get into their positions). This time Gil reads it, but he kisses another girl instead (This one with a G.I.L. sign that stands for Girl Improvement League). The girls are fed up saying "Can this day GET ANY WORSE?!" when they se a giant group of warthogs running in the road they immediately run back to their lab and find out Johnny's scam (where he apologizes for being too greedy). The girls say the pheromones they used to make the fortunes come true were pig pheromones and since Johnny made and sold 7,000 cookies, the concentrated pheromones attracted them to a food filled town and that there's nothing they can do. Upon hearing warthogs are scavengers who eat dirt, the Test kids decide to make the warthogs leave by shooting Hugh's horrible cookies in their mouth, which works out perfectly, saving Porkbelly. At the end, Johnny and all the other townspeople thank Hugh for his awful cookies (which saved the city) and Hugh (being so much happy) and Johnny took one of the cookies to celebrate, but both passed out because of the cookies' taste and the episode ends. Trivia *Abe Lincoln was in the background. *'Running Gags: '''Susan and Mary try getting a cookie to Gil, A girl who likes cheering asks people to support the Girl Improvement League. Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Stubs Category:Plot Needed Category:Super Stubs Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs